eurovision_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Gina Samelli
Sundsvall, Sweden |Occupation = Singer, songwriter |Genre = Pop rock |Instruments = Vocals, guitar, piano |Label = Universal Music Sweden |Years =1993–present |Country = }} Luigina Alessandra Samuelli (born 13 March 1974), known professionally as Gina Samelli, is a Swedish singer and songwriter. She competed in Svensksong 1 with the song "Böja", along with Nia Weltz and Stefania Johansson. Life and career Early life Samelli was born on 13 March 1974 in Sundsvall Municipality. Her parents, Antonio and Edvige Samuelli, immigrated to Sweden from Italy in the early-1970s after Antonio received a job offer. Antonio worked in shipping and transporting, while Edvige was a housewife. Samelli grew up with an older brother and two younger sisters. She was raised speaking Italian and didn't learn Swedish until school. Samelli completed compulsory education in 1990, and went on to attend a music school. She graduated from music school in 1993. After her graduation, she moved to Stockholm to pursue a music career. 1993–2001: Early career and Gina Samelli Samelli first began her music career in 1993, after graduating from music school, and adopted her stage name shortly thereafter. She performed as a street musician in Stockholm for a number of years, while supporting herself as a fast food employee. In 1996, Samelli had abandoned the idea of becoming a performer, and instead devoted herself to songwriting. She had written an abundance of songs for Universal Music Sweden artists, and in 2000, was signed to the label as a solo artist in order to release her debut single, "Glass". Samelli decided to keep the song for herself due to it being "the most personal thing she's ever written". The song became a big success in Scandinavia, peaking within the top ten in Sweden, Denmark, and Norway. Her debut self-titled studio album was released in 2001. 2001–2010: Further success In the early-2000s, Samelli received further success with her music career. She released albums in 2002, 2004, and 2006, with each of them being successful in Sweden. She took a hiatus from music after releasing her fourth studio album. In 2011, she was a contestant on season three of Så mycket bättre. She released a fifth album in 2012. In 2016, Samelli was confirmed to be taking part in Svensksong 1, with the song "Böja", along with Nia Weltz and Stefania Johansson. They performed the song in the third semi-final, and advanced to andra chansen, where they were eliminated. Personal life Samelli currently splits her time between Stockholm and Florence. She holds dual citizenship to Sweden and Italy, as well. Samelli is openly a lesbian, having first come out publicly in 2005. Her stage name comes from her nickname as a child and teenager, "Gina", and a misspelling of her surname she received while performing her first gig as a musician. She later decided to keep the misspelling because it was easier to pronounce. Discography Studio albums Singles Category:Living people Category:1974 births Category:Swedish songwriters Category:Svensksong participants Category:Så mycket bättre participants Category:Swedish people of Italian descent Category:People from Sundsvall Municipality Category:Universal Music Sweden artists Category:LGBT people from Sweden Category:Lesbian musicians Category:LGBT songwriters Category:Swedish pop rock singers Category:Swedish female singers Category:Swedish-language singers